wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 8, 2013 Friday Night SmackDown
The March 8, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 5, 2013 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Episode Summary Alberto Del Rio vs Dolph Ziggler With Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter keeping a close eye from the back, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio took on Dolph Ziggler — in an explosive contest made by the WWE Universe last week, via Twitter, during the highly successful Social Media SmackDown. And prior to the match, Mr. Money in the Bank promised to make history. Early on, Big E Langston interfered in the action. But, when he chose to pursue an instigating Ricardo Rodriguez outside the ring, it was AJ Lee who ended up getting a bucket of water thrown on her. This made things go from bad to outright chaotic as the emotional Diva snapped, charging after Del Rio’s friend and eventually causing the referee to eject both her and Big E from ringside. In the final moments of the knockdown, drag-out match that followed, Del Rio once again showed the guts and resilience of a true World Champion, fighting back from the impressive efforts of The Showoff to thwart his Zig Zag attempt and make him tap out to the Cross Armbreaker. Shortly after the match, a still-soaked AJ Lee and ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan rekindled their tremendous dislike for each other. Kaitlyn vs Tamina While it was Kaitlyn who asked former Divas Champion Layla to accompany her to ringside — in a WWE Active exclusive — it was a decision that would ultimately backfire on her. When Layla was checking on the reigning titleholder — moments after Kaitlyn took a nasty fall into the ropes face first — Tamina Snuka opted to send the first-ever English born Diva down to the ringside floor. In an attempt to get payback, a still seemingly disoriented Layla climbed into the ring at the same time as Kaitlyn. This created confusion that allowed the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka to take advantage and pick up the non-title victory over the Divas Champion. As Kaitlyn regained her compose on the canvas, Cody Rhodes initiated a discussion with Damien Sandow over her attributes. Fandango vs Justin Gabriel For the third time, Fandango again canceled his WWE debut, citing SmackDown ring announcer Lilian Garcia’s inability to pronounce his name to his satisfaction. Results * Singles Match: Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) * Singles Match: Tamina Snuka defeated Kaitlyn (w/ Layla) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Image Gallery SD 707 Photo 053.jpg SD 707 Photo 054.jpg SD 707 Photo 057.jpg SD 707 Photo 058.jpg SD 707 Photo 081.jpg SD 707 Photo 082.jpg SD 707 Photo 083.jpg SD 707 Photo 084.jpg SD 707 Photo 085-1.jpg SD 707 Photo 088.jpg SD 707 Photo 089.jpg SD 707 Photo 091-1.jpg SD 707 Photo 092.jpg SD 707 Photo 094.jpg SD 707 Photo 086-1.jpg SD 707 Photo 087-1.jpg SD 707 Photo 102.jpg Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Kaitlyn Category:Layla Category:WWE television episodes